bigbangtheoryfandomcom-20200223-history
The Commitment Determination
"The Commitment Determination" is the twenty-fourth episode and season finale of the eighth season of the sitcom The Big Bang Theory. The episode will air on Thursday, May 7, 2015. Summary Sheldon pushes Leonard and Penny to choose a date for their wedding and deals with dramatic changes in his own relationship with Amy. Extended Plot Amy and Sheldon are cuddling and having some distracted kissing in the couch. Sheldon is thinking about her and whether he should start investing his time watching the new Flash television series. Amy asks him if he can see the irony in how he admires a superhero known for his speed when they've been together for five years and all she can get from him is a distracted make-out session on the couch. Sheldon admits he's not very good with irony. Emily and Raj are at the comic book store and Stuart wants to close up early so he can have meatloaf with Howard and Bernadette though they aren't expecting him. Emily picks up a creepy skull which Raj thinks would make a great lamp in her bedroom, though he's somewhat unenthusiastic. Deflated by his lack of enthusiasm, Emily reluctantly puts it back. Raj feels so badly that he offers to buy it for her. Penny and Leonard enter Apartment 4A and find a Sheldon desperate to find answers to his relationship crisis. He explains that Amy is upset with him and he can't figure out why. Penny explains that Sheldon was talking right before she got upset. Then she has to explain it to both men who were more interested in weighing the pros and cons of starting and getting invested in a new TV show. One has to focus completely on the girl Sheldon's kissing and asking HER opinion about the Flash doesn't count. Raj is helping Howardette with dinner and talking about breaking up with the twisted Emily. She wants to have sex in a graveyard. Howard figures that he doesn't have the guts to breakup with her just like they can't get around to getting Stuart to move out. The next day Sheldon still hasn't heard from Amy. Penny agrees with Amy that Sheldon has been taking their relationship slowly. Sheldon insists that Leonard and Penny is also taking theirs slowly, so Penny waves her engagement ring under his nose. Leonard and Penny explain that they are currently focusing on their careers and will set a date when they are ready. Bernadette finds out that Stuart must have eaten her yogurt. It's time to kick him out; however, other circumstances kept them from doing it. Getting the comic book store running, the holidays, his aunt dying, he was sick. They plan to talk to him that night. While cleaning up dinner, Leonard and Penny discuss the wedding date and they realize that they hadn't made any wedding plans. Quickly they talk about a small intimate wedding with Sheldon's usual off-hand comments. Penny wants some butterflies released. During a graveyard picnic, Emily asks Raj if he's afraid of ghosts. No, he's more scared of her. Penny now wonders why it's so important they pick a date. Leonard says that they love each other and it doesn't matter if it's tomorrow or fifty years from now. Penny doesn't want them to be old and gross. Then Penny asks if he was free tonight. Maybe they could go to Vegas and save CBS the cost of a big costly wedding. When Howard and Bernadette sit down to talk to Stuart, they find out it's his birthday. He deserves a piece of cake instead of an eviction notice. Raj and Emily are making out and she thinks he wants to breakup with her. What Raj really tells her is that he loves her. Leonard wonders if the gang will be mad at them. Penny tells him that it's only about them. She's happy and has no regrets. Leonard wants no secrets between them and tells her about a drunken make-out session he had with a girl when he was out on the North Sea. Penny wonders if he's trying to sabotage the wedding; however, Leonard just wants to be honest. Penny isn't the happiest she has ever been, but he's honest, they weren't engaged and she can live with it. Sheldon is Skyping with Amy and both have been thinking about relationships. Amy says that she has been patient, has been put through a wringer both physically and emotionally and she needs time to sort things out. Sheldon is shocked, but agrees and they say good-bye. He consults the Gollum on his desk, who knows a thing or two about rings. He reaches into the desk and pulls out a ring box with an engagement ring. "What do I do with this?" Notes *'Title Reference:' The three unmarried couples consider commitment in their relationship and then there's Stuart. *Taping date: April 21, 2015 *This episode was watched by x.xx million people with a rating of x.x (adults 18-49). *Total viewers including DVR users xx.xx million. *The Big Bang Theory was ranked #x for the week ending xx May 2015. *This episode aired in Canada on May 7, 2015 with xx million viewers with a weekly ranking of #X. *In the United Kingdom, this episode aired on {date} with xx million viewers and a weekly ranking of #X. *In Australia, it aired on {date} with x million viewers. Critics To be entered. Trivia To be entered. Quotes To be entered. Gallery Placeholder|1890's theme. References * http://forum.the-big-bang-theory.com/topic/4037-season-7-taping-reports/ [http://forum.the-big-bang-theory.com/topic/4964-s8-discussion-thread/page-599 Taping Report by Michy Geary Category:Season 8 Category:Future episodes Category:Season finale Category:Leonard-Penny Engaged Category:Articles With Photos Category:Leonard Category:Sheldon Category:Penny Category:Raj Category:Howard Category:Bernadette Category:Amy Category:Howardette Category:Howard-Bernadette Category:Howard-Bernie Married Category:Shamy Category:The Big Bang Theory